Le lac aux mille destins
by Ecrivain en Herbe
Summary: La vie de Moiraine relatée ici comme si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Rand  histoire en parallèle d'une jeune fille en proie aux crises de colère de son père qui décidé un jour de fuir.


Le lac aux mille destins:

« - Arrêtons-nous ici, ordonna Moiraine d'une voix ferme. J'en ai pour quelques instants, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai besoin de rester seule un petit moment.

- Mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai bientôt de retour. (Elle marqua une petite pause.) Voyons, Lan, cela fait dix ans que nous parcourons le monde ensemble. Tu sais bien que j'ai quelques fois besoin de... m'arrêter un instant pour reprendre mes esprits, pour me remémorer des choses passées... Eh bien, en ce moment, j'ai une de ces envies. Ce lieu me rappelle tellement de souvenirs...

- Tu sais bien que…

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, coupa l'Aes Sedai, agacée. Tu te dois d'obéir à mes ordres.

- Et c'est bien là le problème, rétorqua Lan, cédant à la colère. On nous apprend à nous, les Liges, de ne jamais quitter l'Aes Sedai que l'on protège d'une semelle, et voilà que tu me dis le contraire ! Écoute, Moiraine, fais comme tu l'entends, mais il n'est pas question que s'il t'arrive un malheur tout retombe sur moi, c'est entendu ? (Il se radoucit.) Moiraine, bon sang, tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il faut que je veille sur toi coûte que coûte ? J'ai été formé pour ça durant des années. Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de me séparer de toi ! »

L'Aes Sedai poussa un soupir, lassée et à la fois touchée par l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. De la voix la plus douce possible, elle lui répondit en souriant :

« - J'en suis consciente, Lan. Je sais ce que je te fais endurer. Mais ton discours ne me fera malgré tout pas changer d'avis. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer. Et je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Et si jamais c'est le cas, eh bien je m'en sortirai toute seule, sans faire appel à toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi y aller. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son Lige, Moiraine descendit de sa jument avant de passer les rennes de cette dernière à Lan, sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle s'empara de sa canne et s'éloigna à grands pas de la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus tôt, une déferlante continue d'images lui revenant soudain en mémoire. C'était là que tout avait commencé... Que sa vie avait basculé à jamais... Nostalgique, elle franchit la lisière de la forêt et s'engouffra dans cette dernière, sans avoir vu une dernière fois le visage de son compagnon rongé par l'inquiétude.

Une fois Moiraine hors de vue, Lan se détourna et s'affaira à s'occuper des chevaux et à préparer le repas. Les sautes d'humeur chez l'Aes Sedai étaient on ne peut plus courantes ces temps-ci, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Si jamais il lui arrivait un malheur...

Mal à l'aise, il observa le ciel : le soleil était en train de se coucher. "Déjà"... pensa-t-il. "Pourvu qu'elle revienne à temps..."

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et en arriva à la conclusion que si elle n'était pas revenue une fois le crépuscule tombé il partirait à sa recherche, et ce peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques avec Moiraine. Cette dernière s'engageait parfois dans des situations périlleuses sur un coup de tête et il était dur de l'en dissuader. Il ne calculait plus le nombre de fois où elle aurait pu mourir s'il n'était pas venu la secourir...

Malgré tout, elle aussi le protégeait, et beaucoup. Peut-être même plus que lui. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait sauvé plus de fois que l'inverse. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était une Aes Sedai, et qu'elle était largement plus puissante que les Liges et autres guerriers, sauf si elle se faisait prendre par surprise. Dans ces cas-là, elle n'avait pas toujours le temps de se connecter à sa source de magie, la _saidar_. Et cela entraînait de fortes complications.

Lan perdait toujours face à Moiraine, lors des faces à faces où ils étaient en désaccord. Elle arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, même dans les situations où il savait avoir raison, comme c'était le cas ce soir-là.

Ils avaient été pris en chasse, quelques jours plutôt, par une petite horde de Trollope, ces horribles monstres mi-hommes mi-humains, créatures du Ténébreux. Ils les avait découvert par surprise, et ce en pénétrant dans la forêt qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter. Ils étaient tombés sur un de leurs campements de fortune, tout à fait par hasard. Alors, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici, ils avaient décidé en toute logique d'en découvrir la raison. Moiraine avait créé une diversion, le temps que Lan pénètre dans la tente principale et la fouille pour ne finalement rien trouver d'intéressant. Et, pour ajouter à cette malchance, un Trolloc caché dans l'ombre avait découvert l'intrus au dernier moment, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Heureusement, celui-ci avait été stupide, comme la plupart des êtres de son espèce. Il avait voulu le prendre par surprise à la sortie de la tente mais s'était totalement raté, car beaucoup trop lent. Lan l'avait achevé sans se démonter le moins du monde d'un coup d'épée. Mais ce combat, aussi bref fût-il, alerta d'autres créatures, qui se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Il rejoignit donc vivement Moiraine, ne pouvant lutter – car ils étaient quand même une bonne douzaine. Et, depuis, ce moment-là, la poursuite avait été lancée, et ils en étaient arrivés là où ils étaient.

Lan était presque certain que les Trollocs avaient perdu leurs traces, ou avaient abandonné. Ils n'étaient pas très réputés pour les pourchasses de longue durée.

Avec un soupir, le Lige s'assit dans l'herbe humide de rosée, prenant son mal en patience. Moiraine reviendrait, il en était sûr. Mais à savoir dans quel état...

« - Reviens ici, tu m'entends ? Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

En larmes, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard de son père et s'enfuit en courant, ne se souciant pas des cris et des insultes qui lui pleuvaient dessus.

« - Je te préviens que si tu t'en vas… »

L'homme, furieux, ne termina pas sa phrase, sa fille venant de disparaître de son champ de vision. En poussant un cri de rage, il donna un puissant coup de hache à l'imposant tronc qui se trouvait en face de lui, le coupant aussitôt en deux. Puis, sa colère ne le quittant toujours pas, il envoya rageusement l'arme au hasard. Celle-ci se ficha dans le mur de bois de la maison avec un bruit sec, et presque au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une grande femme imposante et musclée vêtue d'un tablier. Elle tenait un chiffon crasseux en main et avait le visage rouge de colère.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? hurla-t-elle, en proie à une colère noire. Où est passée Asirelia ? Que… ? »

Ses paroles s'interrompirent soudain lorsqu'elle aperçut la hache dont la lame était à moitié invisible, enfoncée dans le bois tendre du mur ouest de l'habitation. Sa colère eut presque l'air d'empirer et elle jeta un regard terrifiant qui aurait fait chanceler même le plus courageux des hommes, avant de se détourner et de refermer la porte brusquement, en la claquant si fort que le bruit se répercuta dans les montagnes pendant un court instant.

« - Tu te débrouilleras pour réparer ça, entendit l'homme. Et vite. Et je te préviens que si Asirelia ne reviens pas ce soir… »

Elle laissa la phrase en suspend, laissant son mari imaginer sa suite.

Celui-ci, encore sous le choc des paroles prononcées, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Aussitôt, une solution lui apparut - la plus simple et la plus logique dans ce cas-là : il fallait qu'il retrouve Asirelia.

Alors, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire auparavant, il détacha la hache du mur de la maison, non sans peine, avant de la reposer auprès de ses autres outils. Finalement, après un instant de réflexion, il se ravisa et la prit en main. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer… Peut-être…

S'ordonnant de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait bien arriver à sa fille dans la forêt, il se mit en route, se jurant de ne plus jamais commettre d'erreurs comme celle qu'il venait de faire. Si jamais il arrivait un malheur à Asirelia, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… D'autant plus que c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle s'était enfuie en pleurant.

Mal à l'aise, l'homme s'engouffra dans la forêt, sa barbe noire remuant sous l'intensité du vent. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa femme l'observait, cachée derrière la fenêtre, et pleurait.

Moiraine, après une heure de marche, parvint à l'endroit où tout avait commencé pour elle. Le lac… Il était si beau, son eau semblait si pur ce soir-là. Les reflets du soleil couchant le paraient de somptueuses couleurs, et le vent faisant légèrement remuer les roseaux. Tout était si calme… Avec un soupir, à la fois rêveuse et nostalgique, l'Aes Sedai s'assit avec grâce dans l'herbe humide, se remémorant des souvenirs…

Tout avait commencé un matin, juste avant que le soleil n'atteigne son paroxysme de hauteur dans le ciel. Elle avait, si ses calculs étaient exacts, dix-sept ans ce jour-là. Et elle courait, courait à travers la forêt, riant, riant, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Parfois, elle tournait la tête, pour apercevoir Tom, son fiancé de l'époque, qui la poursuivait, n'arrivant pas à la rattraper. Ce matin-là était un matin comme tous les autres. Et pourtant…

Les jeunes gens coururent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Tom, malgré ses efforts continus, n'arrivait toujours pas à rattraper Moiraine, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se fatiguer. Elle semblait marcher sur de l'eau, tellement ses pas étaient gracieux et athlétiques. Elle ne paraissait presque pas toucher le sol.

Elle bifurqua soudain, vers la droite, rejoignant la route principale qui menait à son village. Surpris, Tom la suivit tant bien que mal. Moiraine rit lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra, avant de reprendre sa course en l'ayant aperçu se relever pour la pourchasser à nouveau.

Cela dura longtemps ainsi. La route ne semblait plus en finir. Moiraine commençait à haleter, mais elle tenait toujours bon. La distance qui la séparait de Tom ne s'était pas le moins du monde raccourcie. La course se poursuivait inlassablement.

Soudain, il y eut derrière elle un énorme bruit de branches que l'on aurait brisées sans discontinuer. Elle faillit se retourner, intriguée, mais comme cela ne dura pas très longtemps elle n'en fit rien. Toujours aussi heureuse, Moiraine pensa que Tom était tombé dans l'amoncellement de racines et de bouts de bois qu'elle avait évité tout à l'heure. S'obligeant à ne pas se retourner, elle continua sa course, tenant sa robe de paysanne entre ses petites mains d'adolescente, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui se passait derrière elle.

Elle coura encore ainsi pendant un petit moment. Puis, n'entendant rien d'autre que le propre bruit de ses pas, elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Tom ne la suivait-il plus ? S'imaginant que ce dernier s'était peut-être allongé, épuisé, pour se reposer, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et regarda en arrière, s'apprêtant à sortir une raillerie.

Derrière, tout était rouge. Une énorme flaque de sang s'étendait sur bien deux ou trois mètres et des éclaboussures avaient constellé le sol de petites gouttes cramoisies. La plus proche se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de la jeune femme. Et, avec effroi, cette dernière découvrit les habits et les restes ensanglantés de ce qui avait été Tom, son fiancé. Quelques membres et os éparses se voyaient, mais le reste avait disparu. Ce qui avait dû être la tête n'était plus qu'une masse informe indéfinissable, mélange de cervelle, de sang, d'organes et d'os. Un œil avait roulé au milieu de la route, tache sombre sur fond presque immaculé, très loin des restes du cadavre de Tom. Et, derrière cette scène de cauchemar, se trouvait une créature, un monstre d'une difformité presque incroyable qui s'avançait lentement en dévorant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage, y compris les os.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Moiraine déglutit, eut un haut-le-cœur et recracha tous les aliments qui se trouvaient dans son estomac, vomissant, vomissant à n'en plus finir, son nez et sa bouche déversant des litres de liquide brunâtre.

Elle s'était enfuie sans réfléchir, voulant éviter à tout prix les coups qu'elle aurait pu recevoir. Son père était si violent en ce moment, il n'hésitait plus à la frapper à la moindre occasion, au grand malheur de sa mère qui pendant ses crises de colère ne pouvait pas lutter. Mais aujourd'hui, Asirelia l'avait entendu crier sur son père. Elle s'était dissimulée derrière le premier arbre qui lui fournirait une cachette correcte et avait écouté la courte conversation qu'ils avaient entretenue. Son père avait paru prendre conscience de la violence de ses actes et s'était calmé. Sa mère avait enfin cédé à la colère qui bouillonnait en elle et avait eu le courage de le menacer, au risque de recevoir des coups.

Mais son mari était au fond un homme bon. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'énervait comme ça. Il allait mal en ce moment, il était constamment à bouts de nerfs, et Asirelia l'entendait quelques fois pleurer dans sa chambre, en compagnie de sa femme qui essayait en vain de le réconforter. Les pièces étaient adjacentes et elle pouvait percevoir sans peine ce qui se disait. La dernière fois, il avait été question de nombreux décès survenus dans la famille.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, loin de là. Apparemment, et cela avait fait frissonner la jeune femme lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, le meilleur ami de son père l'avait coincé dans une histoire assez confuse où il était questions d'amis du Ténébreux et de meurtres sanguinaires. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, son père risquait la mort, ayant appris des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître. S'il commettait la moindre erreur, c'en était fait de lui.

Chassant de sa tête ces sombres pensées, la jeune femme poursuivit sa route. Elle avait décidé de s'isoler un petit moment pour échapper un peu à sa famille. Son père la suivait, elle le savait. Mais il ne la trouverait pas, non… Malgré les problèmes qu'il pouvait bien endurer, il avait dépassé les limites qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle rentrerait seule, quand elle le déciderait. Mais pas trop tard… Elle avait peur que se mère s'inquiète trop.

Elle connaissait cette partie de la forêt comme sa poche. Elle s'avança parmi les arbres denses, écartant les végétaux gênants et passant sous les branches basses en se courbant, suivant un chemin imaginaire mais bien précis. Le soleil se couchait, diffusant des lueurs dorées dans la forêt, qui prenait soudain un aspect accueillant et agréable. La nuit allait néanmoins bientôt tomber. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche…

Elle leva sa robe en la tenant d'une main et se mit à accélérer l'allure, courant presque. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas très bonnes et encore moins faites pour la course. Alors en moins de quelques minutes elle commença à avoir mal aux pieds. Elle leva donc ses chausses et les tint dans sa main libre, courant à présent dans l'herbe humide et délicate, sensation très revigorante et agréable. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle se sentit enfin libre et heureuse. Et la nature semblait même la comprendre. Alors qu'elle avait dû se frayer un chemin quelques instants plutôt, une route invisible semblait se tracer lentement devant elle, une route presque droite et sans encombre.

Mais la nature était perfide, et Asirelia ne se doutait pas qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège. Car la jeune femme était attendue quelques mètres plus loin, par une présence encore invisible cachée derrière un fourré.

Lan se rongeait les sangs. Que faisait donc Moiraine dans la forêt ? Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle était partie, et le soleil était désormais couché depuis longtemps.

Encore indécis sur la conduite à tenir, le Lige se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas, les mains dans le dos, l'air insouciant mais l'œil toujours aux aguets. Même avec le temps il ne perdait pas ses réflexes. Rien ne pouvait désormais le surprendre.

Mais il avait la certitude que rien ni personne de maléfique ne se trouvait aux alentours de la clairière, car il pouvait sentir le mal que produisaient les séides du Ténébreux, et notamment celui des Trollocs, et ce dans un large rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, absolument rien dire. Moiraine était peut-être en danger…


End file.
